Den Aurora
by deomniallyd
Summary: A few months after Titanic's sinking, Fabrizio is still extremely broken up over losing his best friend. Can Helga help him by sharing one of her favorite things in the world? Sucky summary, I'm sorry! LOL review if you like it.


**A/N: All Titanic characters belong to Mr. Jim Cameron, not mine...only in my dreams :( LOL**

**Setting: December 1912, Dahl Farm (located in northern Minnesota near present day Minneapolis, all of Helga's family and extended family live there)**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: You might want to pull up Google Translate before starting to read this...there's some Norwegian and Italian that you might have to look up.**

* * *

It was a cold night and the wind blew harshly as the stars seemed to dance across the sky. Fabrizio De Rossi sat at the edge of the large hill looking over the brightly lit Dahl Farm property.

He was happy with his new life in America. However, some nights he was still very sad when he realized he'd never see his best friend in the world again. It was hard to believe that only eight months ago he was sailing on the Ship of Dreams with his best mate and partner in crime, Jack Dawson, the travelling artist.

Now Jack was gone, probably laying somewhere on the bottom of the frigid Northern Atlantic ocean, and Fabrizio was left to mourn a truly devastating loss. He couldn't help wonder on nights like these where he would be right at this moment in time if Jack were alive.

Maybe Paris again?

Or New York City?

Perhaps Chicago?

Or even London once more?

As much as he loved Dahl Farm, he missed his old life of adventures with Jack. He looked up into the darkish blue sky at all the twinkling stars and the large round moon, it reminded him of a big mozzarella cheese ball, like his Mama used to make back in Italy. He missed his home and his mother, Mrs. Dahl treated him like a son, but it wasn't the same.

Just then a strange feeling washed over him, as if he were no longer alone, and he was right. "Hei kjæreste," Helga spoke softly, sitting next to him in the grass as she held her very round belly.

Fabrizio glanced at his girlfriend. "Hello mio dolce," he said quietly, managing a weak smile and placing his hand over hers on her stomach. She had their 'bambino in the oven' to be due the next month, they'd slept together on the Titanic and...yeah.

"Du sad, Fabrizio?" Helga asked him, a curious expression across her concerned yet delicate face.

"Si I am," Fabrizio replied softly, a pained expression across his face as he kept thinking of memories of Jack and their times of adventure.

"Jeg beklager," Helga murmured, gently wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

"Grazie," Fabrizio nodded, gently kissing the top of her head.

Helga looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers that always made his heart melt, she said "I show du something?"

Fabrizio was a bit confused and asked, "What do you a' wanna show me sweet Helga?"

Helga giggled. "Den Aurora!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Fabrizio cocked a dark eyebrow. "Che cosa?" he asked in confusion.

"Den Aurora! Kommer!" Helga urged, getting up and motioning for him to follow her across the hilltop.

"Aurora?" Fabrizio shook his head, but followed her anyways.

She stopped on the other side of the hilltop and pointed upwards into the night sky. "Den Aurora!" she exclaimed happily. Fabrizio squinted and looked up to see different colored lights dancing around in the night sky, there were blues and greens in the midst of a whitish fog. He didn't know what it was, as he'd never seen it before, but he thought it was very beautiful.

"I a' never see this before! Is molto bello!" he grinned.

"Ja! Er ganske!" she agreed.

Fabrizio pulled Helga closer to him and kissed her. She always knew how to make him feel better when he was feeling sad. He was so grateful that he atleast had her and their baby to look forward to, now that Jack was gone. "So a' this is a' called Aurora?" he wanted to know.

Helga giggled again. "Er Aurora Borealis, Nordlys...Northern Lights," she told him.

Fabrizio then remembered a conversation he had with Jack once. Jack had talked about how he'd always wanted to see the Northern Lights, also called the Aurora Borealis, but he'd never seen them before. Now he finally realized what his old friend has been referring to, and it truly was beautiful, as Jack said.

"You know Jack a' talked about seeing these once, but he a' never got the chance," he mused aloud.

"Nei?" Helga asked.

"No," Fabrizio confirmed.

Helga hugged him tighter just as the baby kicked, so he felt it also. "Ja vi see them always back in Buskerud, I begeistret når Pappa say vi kan see dem here!" she said.

Fabrizio laughed and kissed the side of her face, he could imagine her excitement. "Oh si I get it, da Northern Lights, Jack a' did say you can a' see them all the time up in a' Scandinavia!" he recalled with a smile.

Helga nodded. "Ja!" she said happily.

"Helga?" Fabrizio grinned slyly, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Ja, Fabrizio?" Helga asked teasingly, moving closer to him.

"I love you, ti amo sweet Helga," he spoke softly.

"Jeg elsker deg, Fabrizio," she kissed him.

Even though Jack was gone, and he was still very broken up over it, Fabrizio now realized that his life of adventures wasn't over just yet.


End file.
